Each Other's World Entire
by BlueIV
Summary: In a war-torn world where everything is covered in ash, can Love overcome the cold winters, lawless bands that stalk the road, and the everlasting search for Hope? Shiznat. M for a reason.


"Each Other's World Entire"

Chapter 1

Two figures passed through a barren, silent, and godless city. A pistol was in the hands of a stealthy, raven-haired individual; her thick, black mane tied back and hidden in the back of her tattered shirt. She kept her solemn companion close to her side. The city was mostly burned; an ugly, smoldered gray. The color of charcoal.

No sign of life.

Cars in the street caked with ash and rubble from the tumbling buildings. In a nearby doorway, a corpse dried to leather and a jaw unfastened as if grimacing at the day. The streets were littered with unrecognizable rubbish. Dust fell thick in the air like smog. Every so often, the one with the pistol would glance back at the progress they were making. Danger imprinted on her mind. When comfortable to begin taking more silent strides forward, she would once again pull her companion closer. Her shoulder's ached dully, a constant reminder of the heavy burden of a knapsack. The pair walked across the littered blacktop in the gun-metal light, shuffling through the ash and stray obstacles of rusty steel and corroding blocks of concrete. The soft patter of their feet the only sound resonating through the death-covered city.

The couple came upon a roadside gas station. They stood in the road and studied it; cautious when they decided to approach. Stepping across the broken asphalt, they found the tank for the pumps; the odor of gas was only a rumor long-forgotten. The door that led to the service bay was hanging open by one hinge. The two disguised women entered with watchfulness that was well-deserved. Pistol ready to shoot down any danger. Upon examination, most of the store had already been cleared out. Empty wrappers and scattered shelves littered the crusted, tiled floor. After the weapon wielder was convinced that her and her partner were the only ones in the store, she jutted her chin out in the direction of the shelves in a silent command for the other to begin to forage the area and collect anything of use. They both went through the drawers but there was nothing there; only empty space. The raven-haired scavenger crossed to the desk and behind the stained linoleum was a metal barrel full of debris and waste. She dragged out the steel trashdrum and tipped it over and pawed out the contents.

The duo managed to discover a couple of dented cans, its label long ago peeled away, but luckily unopened. No one bothered to find out what were the contents. It didn't matter. They would eat what they were given with no questions asked.

* * *

They crossed the river by an old concrete bridge; pleased to be absent from the collapsing city. It was safer. On the far side of the river valley, the dirt road passed through a stark black burn of land. Charred and limbless trunks of trees stretched for as far as the eye could see. Sagging strings of wire strung from the ruined telephone poles. They came upon a burned house in a smoldered field. Abandonment clung to everything like a forgotten promise. They reached the top of a hill and stood in the icy wind, threatening to take away their breath. There was nothing to see. Always nothing.

They came upon the dark poles of standing trees a little before dark. A sudden shock of rain blew through the devastated environment. The pair increased the pace. Both figures dropped down into a familiar gully and spotted the cart covered with a tarp as camouflage. The temperature decreased once again. They went to the cart and pulled away the tarp and got their blankets and various other things they would need for the night. The two women sat under the rocky overhang and watched the grey sheets of rain whip about restlessly as they huddled together wrapped in ragged blankets over their coats, which did little to block out the cold.

As the emerald-eyed woman set the gun a good distance away from her, she sat with her arms around her beautiful companion trying to offer what little heat she could provide.

"Natsuki," a whisper, barely existing, but definitely there. It had been a lengthy time since her ears had been blessed with words from her spouse; or any words for that matter. Her name sounded so foreign. A distant memory of better days.

It had been long since the two had spoken to one another. Their days usually consisted of silence but there was also an understanding; one not needed to be spoken aloud.

Each the other's entire world.

Each other was the only thing they possessed. It was a fragile bond that could easily be broken. Yet, as long as they were together, it held strength. A defense that could be used against this broken world and all the terrible things living in it. Every obstacle was against them. This, they both knew.

Natsuki felt her partner twist around in her protective arms and place a soft kiss on her chapped lips. It was a comfort that had been needed. Emerald sought out the crimson orbs before her. The look was soft, almost sad, but there was something else too. Hands that weren't meant to be calloused slipped under multiple layers of cloth and grazed against cool skin. Icy touches were the only thing that her world consisted of. Slender fingers moved north, traveling through the valley between her constricted breasts as lips once again claimed her own. Soft, full of promises.

Eyes fluttered shut, blocking out the dripping rain and those eyes full of fire. Natsuki wished she could swim in those scarlet spheres. Drown in their warmth.

A tentative tongue resided in the empty crevasse of her mouth, dipping into the heat and residing there to absorb the warmth. Then slow, wet strokes sent her into a haze that swallowed her whole. Wishing to never return, she mimicked her lover's actions. Soon more dexterous fingers embarked on a journey southward and slipped under her trousers, leaving a hot trail in its wake. Wave after wave of pleasure carried forth and scattered and carried forth again. Everything uncoupled from its shore. Her ragged breaths unsupported in the ashen air. Sustained by a breath, trembling and brief was the release.

* * *

**Well, hope you all enjoyed this new story of mine. Soon, I promise, it'll all make more sense. Basically, I wanted to write a story that was like a puzzle and everytime I write a new chapter, the image will become more and more clear. **

**Thanks again, my dear friend Daph. Where would I be without you and your perverted thoughts? (The world may never know.)**

**--BlueIV**


End file.
